Internal combustion engines may be configured so that the cylinders and pistons are aligned in two separate planes or “banks” forming a “V” shape when viewed along the axis of the crankshaft. Such V-engines may be turbocharged and may include two turbochargers, one for each bank of the engine.
The inventors herein have recognized that the ducting required for such twin turbo configurations may be complex, with compressor inlet and outlet ducts, and turbine inlet and outlet ducts to be managed for each bank. The inventors have also recognized that such complex ducting systems may result in a greater amount of exposed hot piping and may not efficiently use space between banks of the engine.
In one example approach, a V-engine having a first and second bank forming a valley therebetween, comprises: first and second in-board exhaust manifolds on the first and second banks, respectively; first and second turbines coupled to the first and second manifolds, respectively; the first and second turbines between the first and second exhaust manifolds; a passage intermediate to and coupling outlets of the first and second turbines; and a junction branching from the passage downward into the valley.
In another example approach, a method of controlling a V-engine having a first and second bank forming a valley therebetween, comprises: directing exhaust flow from a first in-board exhaust manifold coupled to the first bank through a first turbine between the banks; directing exhaust flow from a second in-board exhaust manifold coupled to the second bank through a second turbine between the banks; coupling outlets of the first and second turbines and directing exhaust flow downward through the valley.
In this way, unused engine space between the banks may be used to route high temperature exhaust pipes away from the two turbochargers in a V-engine, freeing up more space around the engine. Further, complexity of the ducting configurations may be reduced. Such simplified ducting may lead to more efficient cooling solutions, lower manufacturing costs, and improved engine accessibility for repairs and maintenance, for example.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.